


Whispers in the Wind

by limp_dragon (cant_spell_destiel_without_lets_die)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_spell_destiel_without_lets_die/pseuds/limp_dragon
Summary: After his exile, Yasuo’s journey to redemption was not entirely spent alone. Each of his encounters change him in some way, though like the wind, he could never stay in one place for long.Self-indulgent work that is half character study and half smut.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Yasuo, Shen/Yasuo, Twisted Fate/Yasuo, Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 16





	1. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Shen/Yasuo, NSFW  
> Set not long after Yasuo’s initial banishment, and before Yone’s death.

Yasuo’s time on the run had been full of hardships, but perhaps the worst of all was the loneliness. Before, he always had his brother to watch his back, even when everyone in their village turned theirs away from him. Now, he had only the wind and his guilt as company. The few individuals he did come in contact with were all hostile, either seeking his head out of honor or for his bounty.

Being alone, however, did allow him to appreciate all of Ionia’s beauty. Before him flowed a serene river, it’s ripples catching the morning light in a dazzling display. Yasuo carefully knelt by the water and filled his flask. Lost in his own thoughts, Yasuo nearly missed the glint of steel in the river’s reflection. He quickly drew his sword and found himself surrounded by warriors, all with their weapons out. He mentally cursed himself for being so careless; Yasuo has recently visited a village to replenish his supplies but clearly he didn’t disguise himself well enough. 

“Murderer, your time has come,” declared a barrel-shaped man wielding an axe. With a battle cry, he and the rest of the warriors charged Yasuo. Reacting quickly, Yasuo brought his sword in a sweeping blow and created a gale of wind that swept away the men near him. But they were quickly followed by others, all determined to cut him down. As the battle went on, Yasuo felt his energy draining with no apparent change in the number of enemies. In all honesty, the swordsman could have ended the fight much earlier but he was no killer. It became harder and harder to deflect each blow, until eventually one of the hunters managed to pierce through his side with their blade. Blood instantly started to flow from the deep gouge, and Yasuo cursed under his breath as a wave of pain coursed through his body. Distracted by the injury, Yasuo was too late to evade a second brutal strike to the same side. Out of options, he swung his blade in a wild arc, blowing up dust until everyone’s vision was obscured. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Yasuo dove into the river and began swimming along with its current. By the time the dust had settled, the hunters could find no sign of the vagabond. 

When Yasuo pulled himself ashore by the river bank, he found himself to be in a valley densely populated by sprawling trees. Stumbling in the forest, Yasuo’s vision grew dimmer as he clutched his bleeding side. Right before he passed out from blood loss, Yasuo could have sworn he saw the fast movement of a shadow in the trees. 

~~~~~~~

When he opened his eyes again, Yasuo was in a clean and sparsely decorated room. When the swordsman tried to sit himself up on his bed, he grimaced in pain. Opening his robes to examine his wound, he was surprised to see that it had been carefully bandaged. As he tenderly prodded the bandages, he heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in.”

A young ninja woman with impressive tattoos walked inside his room, carrying a tray of steaming food. From her appearance, Yasuo guessed that he was in one of the Kinkou monasteries. She left the tray at the foot of his bed, then left as quickly as she came. Her face betrayed no emotion the entire time.

Staring at the food, Yasuo suddenly realized how hungry he was. He recognized the dishes as the same as those he’d had at home. Lost in nostalgia, the wanderer never felt more alone than in that moment. Although he was shunned by most in his village, Yasuo still greatly missed it. Elder Souma, his mother, Yone... all of them were now out of reach. Although he didn’t wield the blade that killed his master, his selfishness may as well have been the fatal blow. 

Yasuo’s despairing thoughts were interrupted by yet another knock on the door. This time, the man he recognized as the Eye of Twilight entered the room.

“Hello Yasuo,” the masked man said gently. “I’m sure you have some questions for me. I can answer them.”

“Master Shen,” he acknowledged the other man. “What am I doing here in your monastery?”

“One of my acolytes found you bleeding out in the forest and brought you back here to heal.”

“If you know who I am, why are you helping me?”

Though most of the ninja’s face was covered, Yasuo could tell he was smiling. “It is not our way to pass judgement on mortals,” Shen explained. “And who am I to ignore an Ionian in need?” 

“Eye of Twilight, I thank you for your hospitality.”

“Please, just call me Shen.” The ninja moved towards Yasuo, indicating for him to sit up. “Here, let me help you with these bandages.” The swordsman felt a cool touch on his sides as his wrappings were carefully removed by Shen’s trained hands, revealing that his injury had been carefully stitched together. Those same hands then brought out fresh bandages, reapplying them to the wound. Yasuo shivered slightly; it’s been too long since he’s received anyone’s gentle touch. He felt his face flush slightly. 

“Feel free to explore the monastery while you recover,” Shen said as he left the room. 

Alone once again, Yasuo contemplated his interaction with the ninja master. Though Shen had said nothing on the topic, Yasuo had the feeling that the other man believed him to be innocent. It was a weird feeling, having someone on his side once again. Something else he had noticed as well, when he had grown flustered under Shen’s touch, he could have sworn that Shen had a similar reaction. 

~~~~~~~

A few days has passed since he had first awoken in the Kinkou monastery. Since then, Yasuo has spent much of his time wandering about. He’s found many peaceful, secluded spots perfect for meditation, though he supposed that was the point of the place. Sometimes Yasuo would sit cross-legged under the shade of a maple tree, slow his breath and empty his mind. It was freeing, being able to focus on only the present moment, with none of his guilt or loneliness weighing him down. 

On one such occasion, he was joined by Shen. Yasuo hasn’t noticed the other man at first, until he had coughed slightly to catch his attention. 

“I apologize for interrupting your focus,” Shen said, almost teasingly. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you. This happens to be one of my favorite places to meditate.” Yasuo could feel himself blush as he nodded his consent; the other man seemed to have a knack for eliciting that particular reaction in him. Shen sat himself across of Yasuo, mirroring his posture. Though their eyes were closed, Yasuo could keenly feel the ninja’s presence. 

As they sat together with the sound of rustling leaves in the wind, a single maple seed drifted onto Yasuo’s lap. He opened his eyes, frowning slightly as he remembered the lessons he had learned. _Humility_ , that was what Yone had told him the seed symbolized. He had never felt more humbled than now, with nothing to his name other than his supposed crime. And yet, despite all that, he was still accepted by the Kinkou master with nothing asked in return. He wasn’t sure whether it was his wound or his heart that clenched painfully at that thought. 

The peaceful silence was interrupted by the young woman, who Yasuo now knew to be Akali, walking briskly with a troubled look on her face. 

“Master Shen, there are a few armed men at our gates asking if we know of Yasuo’s whereabouts. They’ve also been searching the area for days.”

Shen’s brow furrowed slightly at the news. “Tell then we know nothing of the sort, and turn them away.” Akali nodded her acknowledgement of his orders, then left.

Yasuo looked at Shen somewhat questionably. “It’s one thing to help a wandering stranger, and another to knowingly harbor a wanted criminal-“

“But you and I both know that you are no criminal,” Shen cut in. 

The swordsman’s eyes widened slightly in shock at the bold statement. “Even then, you place your own monastery at risk. Why do that for someone like me?”

Shen hesitated briefly before answering. “Perhaps I sense a kindred spirit in you... a sort of inexplicable connection. Someone burdened by the consequences of what they didn’t do... as well as someone who is overwhelmingly lonely.” Yasuo was surprised at how well Shen articulated the feelings he was unable to put words to. 

“I... I didn’t realize you felt that way too.”

“I suppose my reasons for keeping you here have been selfish. I had hoped that perhaps you could understand my burdens, even ease my loneliness. And I could offer the same to you”

Yasuo was once again taken aback by the other’s forwardness. “That is a generous offer indeed, and one I find mutually beneficial,” he replied with a smile.

Shen’s eyes lit up at the response. “Come have dinner with me tonight. I would like to get to know you better.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

~~~~~~~

He was to be meeting with Shen soon, and for some reason, Yasuo could feel his stomach turn with nervous energy, though not entirely in an unpleasant manner. The swordsman wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way, it was just a dinner between friends after all. Although, perhaps it was because of the way just Shen’s presence could make him flustered. 

Taking a deep breath, Yasuo straightened out his clothes and tried to comb through his hair with his fingers. _Not that his hair has ever been anything other than unruly_. Somewhat uncertain, Yasuo knocked on Shen’s door. He was soon greeted by the ninja master, who gestured for him to enter his chambers. It was the first time Yasuo had seen the other man without his mask, and he was somewhat surprised by how _handsome_ he was. The Kinkou master had chiseled features, a strong jawline, and light tan skin. His hair was pulled back into a neat topknot. But perhaps Shen’s most striking features were his faintly glowing blue eyes that allowed him to see into the spirit realm. 

“I’m glad you agreed to meet with me. I hope the food is to your liking,” Shen spoke, breaking the silence.

“After being on the road for so long, I am happy to have anything to eat. You will hear no complaints from me.”

Shen smiled playfully. “Is that your way to diplomatically say my cooking sucks.” Yasuo opened his mouth to disagree, but stopped when he noticed he was being teased. Instead, he felt heat rush towards his cheeks.

Noticing Yasuo’s slight discomfort, Shen quickly changed the subject. “You know, you never told me where you learned to meditate. I was impressed by the amount of control you demonstrated.”

“In my youth, I was brash and arrogant, over confident in my own skills,” Yasuo answered musingly. “My brother would persist in his attempts to teach me patience and humility through meditation. I am ashamed to say his lessons never did truly sink in until after I had lost everything to my arrogance, but I am grateful to him anyways.”

Shen sighed. “Restraint is a difficult lesson, and one that I wish my own brother had learned. Perhaps he will someday, the way you have. And maybe then the brother I lost will be returned to be.”

“Your brother?” Yasuo asked curiously; not much was known about the Eye of Twilight’s past. 

“Not by blood, but in name. We were raised together as equals, and grew as close as any other sibling. But the darkness he saw in his duties as Kinkou changed him. He abandoned our way to fight against the Noxian invasion. I don’t know what he experienced in battle, but it killed what was left of my brother. When he returned, it was with our father’s head in his hands.” Recalling his past, Shen trembled slightly from anger and grief. “I was enraged, filled with hatred for the man who was my brother. For a long time, it was almost enough for me to abandon the Kinkou path as well to seek vengeance.”

“How did you learn to let go,” Yasuo asked quietly, thinking of his own brother. Yone. The last time they had met, Yone had been blinded by anger and disappointment, believing that Yasuo had been the one to murder Elder Souma.

“When I realized that I missed my brother more than I hated him. I still haven’t forgiven him for what he had done, but should he ever decide to return to the Kinkou’s teachings, I will be the first to greet him.” Shen then shifted his gaze such that he was looking directly into Yasuo’s eyes, possibly even into his soul. “Perhaps your path to reconciliation will be the same. Do not underestimate your brother’s love for you, even now.”

Yasuo swallowed heavily, feeling more vulnerable than ever before. The air between them was suddenly heavily charged with... _something_. Keeping eye contact, he felt Shen gently clasp their hands together as if to comfort him. There was all this energy within the swordsman, with nowhere to go. Yasuo felt himself lean forward slightly, or was it Shen who did that? He wasn’t sure how it happened, but one moment he was still looking at Shen and the next there was the brush of warm lips against his own. The swordsman gasped slightly, leaving his mouth open for a clever tongue to work its way inside and _oh_ , he didn’t realize he could feel this way. 

Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, Yasuo felt Shen pull away. “I’m sorry, that was out of line.”

He thought of how easily Shen was able to strip away his layers,

exposing his true self. And how even then, Shen didn’t find his soul ugly and instead accepted him, _embraced_ him even. “I didn’t mind...” 

There was a brief moment of silence between them. “Then, would you like to continue?” Shen asked softly.

Not quite sure how to get the words out, Yasuo nodded. Sure enough, he felt the other man kiss him once again, their tongues sliding and curling against each other as he was backed slowly towards the bed. Yasuo moaned softly when Shen gently pushed him to lay on his bed, and once more when careful hands divested them of their clothing. Completely exposed, Yasuo flushed under Shen’s intense gaze. Despite the embarrassment, he could also feel himself grow hard from arousal. The ninja broke the kiss so that he could focus his attention on Yasuo’s expressions as he tentatively wrapped his fingers around his cock. Seeing nothing but desire on the other’s face, Shen started to slowly move his hand, pleasuring the man beneath him. 

“How far do you want me to take this?”

It took Yasuo a moment to process the question, too lost in a haze of lust. “Please... please f-fuck me,” he managed to beg in between desperate pants. 

Shen’s ministrations temporarily stopped, and Yasuo let out an embarrassing whine in response. Fortunately, he wasn’t neglected for long and soon enough he felt firm hands spread his legs so that his soft, pink hole was exposed. Slick fingers nudged at his entrance, and he keened as a single finger slowly entered him. The slight penetration wasn’t exactly pleasurable or painful, until Shen’s fingertip brushed against a certain spot inside him which made Yasuo moan loudly in response.

Seeing his reaction, Shen carefully inserted another finger into Yasuo’s hole, making sure to rub against the same location. Yasuo whimpered helplessly at the insistent pressure on his sweet spot, his cock dribbled a clear fluid as his ass was scissored open, revealing his pink insides. 

“Enough,” his voice was raspy from arousal. “Just fuck me already.”

Shen laughed slightly at how frustrated he sounded, but still moved as he was asked. Yasuo couldn’t stop the embarrassing sounds that escaped him when the blunt head of Shen’s cock lined up at his entrance. Shen captures his lips in a hungry kiss as he slowly entered the swordsman. 

“Nnnng!” Yasuo cried out as he felt himself _stretch_ to accommodate the hard length. His moans grew in volume as more and more of Shen’s dick disappeared inside his body until he had bottomed out. 

Pausing momentarily, Shen studied Yasuo’s face to determine if he was ready to continue. The swordsman was sporting a pretty blush, his mouth gaping with soundless cries. Not sure why they had stopped, Yasuo squirmed impatiently and clenched around Shen as it to spur him into moving. 

Shen let out a pleasured groan at the sudden tightness around his member. Seeing that Yasuo was more than ready, he pulled out partway before firmly thrusting back in. 

“Shen!” Yasuo cried out in equal parts disbelief and pleasure. His vision was nearly white as somehow the other man had thrusted squarely against his sensitive prostate. Shen himself also let out a moan in response as Yasuo’s warm hole had tightened deliciously. With that, any restraint that may have existed earlier disappeared, and Shen started to fuck him at a hard and fast pace. Yasuo wrapped his legs around Shen’s waist while fisting the sheets desperately from the force of each thrust. It was almost too much for him... too hard, too _deep_ inside him. It felt like Shen’s cock was carving a space within for itself, and _Yasuo was loving every second of it_. 

Without any stimulation to his own cock, Yasuo nearly screamed as he suddenly came untouched. Oversensitive, his eyes grew watery as Shen continued to chase his own release using his body, though he was careful to avoid Yasuo’s prostate now. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to stop the other man as the slight pain still felt so good... Instead, he looked at Shen pleadingly as he struggled to find the ability to speak. 

“Please... c-come inside.” Not long after, he heard Shen grunt under his breath and he felt his warm seed flood his stuffed hole. If Yasuo were capable of coming again, he would have right there. Instead, he moaned tiredly as his dick gave one last interested twitch. 

They stayed wrapped up against each other for a few moments, breathing in tandem as Yasuo enjoyed the afterglow. Shen’s cock eventually grew flaccid, and he pulled out of Yasuo with an embarrassing squelch. Yasuo felt his face heat up from the distinct sensation of excess come leaking out of his hole and onto the sheets, but Shen just took out a washcloth and helped clean his ruined insides. 

Now that it was over, Yasuo became acutely aware of how tired he was. Unable to keep his eyes open for much longer, he could’ve sworn he heard Shen whisper “thank you, Yasuo, for opening up to me,” before he drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~

After their first time together, it became a common occurrence for Yasuo stay the night in Shen’s chambers. As much as he enjoyed being in the Kinkou monastery, and Shen’s presence in particular, Yasuo knew he had to move on eventually. One week after Akali had last reported seeing the bounty hunters seeking his head, Yasuo decided to finally say his farewells.

“You don’t have to leave, you know.” Shen said, his voice slightly tinged with sadness. “The Kinkou can always welcome another acolyte, and no one would hunt for you while under my protection.” 

“I couldn’t ask that of you. Besides, my master’s true killer is still somewhere out there. I owe it to him to find them.”

Shen sighed, knowing that there was no winning this argument. “Regardless, our doors will always be open to you should you require sanctuary... or perhaps, a friend.”

The swordsman leaned in to give Shen a final, soft kiss. “More than a just friend, I should hope, after all we’ve done,” he said teasingly. “Thank you, Shen,” Yasuo said. “You have helped me more than you can realize.”

“No Yasuo, you are the one has helped me.”

There was a slight pause, as if neither men wanted the moment to end. Yasuo took in a deep breath, the next few words painful to say. 

“Goodbye, Shen.”

“Goodbye. May the Spirit of Ionia guide your path, Yasuo.”

And so, Yasuo was once again left with just the wind and his thoughts. Yet this time, he didn’t feel quite so lonely.


	2. Memories of the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yone & Yasuo, SFW

The earth beneath him was scorched black, the magic of the lands purged by Noxian weapons of war. Voices and sorrows of the dead lingered in the empty space, unable to move on from their sudden and tragic end.

This valley was where Yasuo had turned his back against Elder Souma... as much a reminder of Noxian brutality as it was of his own failures. And it was in this valley that Yasuo finally saw his brother again. 

Shen was wrong, there was no forgiving someone like him. There was only his inevitable demise on someone else’s blade. Yone was determined to make that his own.

The clashing of their swords rang in Yasuo’s ears along with echoes of Yone’s words.

“You swore to protect him!” _I failed, it was my fault, my fault_...

“You can’t run from your crimes forever!” _The guilt will always follow me, no matter how far away I go_...

“How could you turn your blade against those you love?” _Yone, please, I do not wish to fight you_...

His brother’s swords sang of his grief and disappointment. His own blade begged for understanding. Locked together in a lethal dance, only one of the voices can win, while the other will be silenced forever.

Though Yone was a skilled swordsman, he had always been outshined by Yasuo. Perhaps it was inevitable then, that he would die, cut down by his younger brother.

Yasuo stared in disbelief at his own sword, now stained red with Yone’s blood. It’s once beautiful shine was dulled by the unspeakable act. 

“Yone, please. I did not want this to happen. Why couldn’t you believe in me?” His voice broken by his shattering heart. Tears ran freely down his face, sinking into the cursed soil. 

“Then why did you run?” Yone asked weakly, every breath a painful struggle. 

“Forgive me, brother. Please, forgive me...” But there was no one to answer his cries; the light had already left Yone’s eyes and his heartbeat forever stilled. 

When Yasuo left the blighted valley for the second time in his life, he left with his spirit shattered, and his soul forever tainted by murder.


End file.
